<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Babes by aliciameade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969250">Beach Babes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade'>aliciameade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Post-Pitch Perfect 2, Smut, idk let's just say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciameade/pseuds/aliciameade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Babes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep/gifts">DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out <a href="https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/post/619946185015377920/thanks-to-sketchywave-for-the-poster-if-youre">@PPFandomDrive</a> on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Can you pass me another black cherry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiles at the way Beca nudges her with her elbow before they lean opposite directions: Beca to toss her empty can into the bag with the other half-dozen or so they’ve collected and Chloe to fish another White Claw from the ice of their cooler, then decides to grab another for herself since she’s almost finished with the tangerine-flavored spiked seltzer wedged into the sand by her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lean back into each other at the same time, Beca’s hand ready for the can Chloe passes to her. They set up their beach post along an old felled tree trunk on the beach, using it as a windbreak and a makeshift chair to rest against. They’d made a day of it packing a cooler with drinks and snacks and a beach bag with a few games to play in the sand, just the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Officially, they’re three months into their romantic relationship. Unofficially, they’re several years into it, but it wasn’t until a particularly vulnerable and bold moment of Beca’s that she confessed how she felt about Chloe and found out the feelings were reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve since learned their physical chemistry is a force to be reckoned with; Chloe still teases Beca about her begging for “a day off” because her tongue was so tired that it ached like doing too many reps at the gym.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day off simply resulted in Chloe making Beca come half a dozen times before riding Beca’s fingers to her own climax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Chloe snuggles into her side on the blanket next to their small campfire on the beach, Beca thinks it a wonder the sun’s gone down but neither of them has yet today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pun makes her sniff in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Chloe asks, lifting her head off Beca’s shoulder so she can look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca glances at her, then cranes her neck back so she can look at her without going cross-eyed. “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You laughed.” Chloe’s soft smile starts to grow. “What are you thinking about?” Her eyes light up. “Was it dirty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca rolls her eyes and she knows she’s blushing, but hopes it’s not obvious in the glow of the campfire. “Chloe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s brows arch with interest. “That’s not a ‘no.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca feels Chloe’s fingers walking up her thigh from her knee. Her fingers are cold and wet from holding her drink which has been set aside. Beca is still in her bikini from the day but she’d pulled a hoodie over her head to cut the chill from the breeze. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s not a ‘no’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Beca says with a smile, just to be annoying but her moment of confidence falters when Chloe’s fingertips graze between her legs over the thin material of her bathing suit briefs. Her curse word is caught up in a gasp and she hates the proud look that forms on Chloe’s face at her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Chloe says as she turns her wrist to fit her fingers comfortably between Beca’s thighs that shift automatically to give her more room, blunt nails lightly dragging up and down the still-damp-from-the-ocean material. If Chloe keeps it up, it will be damp for a different reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca manages to just bite her lip and shake her head; she knows it will just challenge Chloe to try harder to get her to confess and it works when fingertips suddenly press hard against her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, tell me.” Chloe’s voice is low and her eyes are dark. Gone is the pride and amusement from seconds ago, now replaced with lust, darkened by the shadows cast by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca can’t help the shiver that runs up her back and she shoves her can of seltzer into the sand before she does something embarrassing like drop it. “Or what?” she finally says when Chloe’s intense eyes drop to her lips, breaking the invisible hold she’s had on Beca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s fingers abruptly disappear, her hand moving to rest on Beca’s thigh. She doesn’t respond; that alone is her answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She considers ending it then and there by refusing to give in and answer; it would probably annoy Chloe to the point of taking Beca anyway just to prove something to herself. Beca knows that now, either way, she’s going to be the one to come away the winner and it’s just a matter of what Chloe’s mood will be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also considers their surroundings, eyes only leaving Chloe’s face to quickly survey the area around them. With the sun now down, most of the day’s beachgoers were long gone. A few small fires dotted the coast, but all were far enough away that she could scarcely make out the silhouettes of the people around them, voices little more than indecipherable chatter and laughter that carries on the wind in fits and starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She meets Chloe’s eyes again to find her waiting—staring—expectantly. “I’d thought about how the sun went down but neither of us went down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s controlled, fake-stern face breaks into a fit of giggles. “I knew it was dirty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s about to reply but Chloe interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should change that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Beca says with an eager nod as Chloe’s lips capture hers. They’re tender but demanding and Beca knows their little moment of teasing affected Chloe just as it had Beca. She pulls Chloe closer by the back of her neck as Chloe’s tongue slips into her mouth with practiced ease and Beca moans against the kiss as fingers reappear between her legs, this time pressing firm circles against her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s taking mental stock of what she knows is around them—cans, beach bags, open bags of chips—so she can try not to spill or lay on something when Chloe inevitably tells her to turn and lie down when instead, Chloe suddenly pulls away, climbs over Beca’s left leg, and shimmies backward until she’s lying down on her stomach between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca’s acutely aware of how close it puts Chloe’s bare feet to the superhot steel fire ring embedded in the sand but it doesn’t seem to bother Chloe who just looks up at Beca with a smirk as she nudges Beca’s thighs further apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s never been sitting up for this, and definitely not while outdoors in what could be full-view of the public if someone were to stroll by, but she finds herself not caring as Chloe’s hands move to tickle the backs of Beca’s knees. It makes her bend them and Beca realizes that’s exactly what Chloe wanted: her knees bent and feet pressing into the blanket open her quite nicely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Chloe sighs as she leans in and Beca watches from her perfect vantage point with rapt attention as fingers hook under her briefs to pull them aside. Chloe’s tongue follows, its pointed tip finding her clit immediately to make her hips twitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Beca laughs weakly. She can see what’s happening but only in brief moments as the light of the fire dances behind Chloe. It feels somewhat pompous to do, but she leans into the log at her back and lets her arms stretch out along it so she can just watch and feel. And it doesn’t seem to bother Chloe; she watches Beca do it and then moans quietly as she starts to lap at her with purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca doesn’t think it will take very long. She was wet before Chloe’s tongue even touched her. But Chloe’s also taking her time, intentionally building Beca up and then easing off before she gets too close. Her fingers tug a little harder at Beca’s briefs to expose more of her and Beca watches her lift her head, take her first two fingers into her own mouth to suck on and wet them, before sinking them into Beca to start a steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head falls back against the log; she can’t watch anymore. She can only listen to her own quiet moans and Chloe’s muffled ones in response, and the crackle of the fire and the waves lapping at the shore as Chloe laps at her clit over and over again until Beca can tell she’s going to see it through this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that,” she breathes and she forgets to clench her jaw to quiet her next moan when Chloe’s fingers pick up speed until they’re almost pounding into her, lips sucking hard at her clit as her tongue grinds against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, she comes, and muting herself is the last thing on her mind as her hands fly down to tangle in Chloe’s wind-and-water-mussed hair to pull her closer. Chloe’s moaning with her, though muffled, and Beca opens her eyes long enough to figure out Chloe’s free hand is beneath her and between her own legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, are you coming,” Beca groans, unable to stop her hips from grinding forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close,” is all Chloe can manage with what her mouth is doing to Beca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she says quickly; she can feel in how hard she just came that she’ll come again, and easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe understands what she means and her groan is needy and wanton and this time, Beca watches as Chloe fucks her. It’s messy and barely coordinated but it doesn’t matter now. Especially not when she’s also watching Chloe’s hips rolling and grinding as she fucks herself along with Beca.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears it in Chloe’s voice, voice getting higher the closer she gets and Beca manages to hold back until she sees Chloe’s hips start jerking and she groans as they come together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s still breathing hard when Chloe eases back until she’s pushing herself up to sit back on her knees. She’s backlit by the fire, features almost indiscernible, but she can see enough to know that Chloe’s lips are cleaning not only the fingers that were just inside Beca but those that were inside herself, as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Beca says with a deep sigh as she watches until Chloe starts crawling forward to sit next to Beca again. Then she lets her head fall back to stare at the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca glances at her. “Meh,” she says with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Chloe’s eyes go wide and an offended scoff follows. “‘Meh’ yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca cracks a smile after a few seconds, not wanting Chloe to spiral into actual offense and concern about nonexistent shortcomings. “That was so fucking hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of whistles and hoots and hollers reach her ears from the distance and the realization that sound travels well over flat surfaces and water registers: their private moment wasn’t as private as she’d let herself believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe hears it, too, and bursts into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my God,” Beca says with a groan as she throws her hands over her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least they know we have great sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need people to know about our sex life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s hand encircles her wrist to tug one of her hands away from her face. “Our fucking hot sex life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beca can’t disagree with that and lets her other hand fall away just in time for Chloe to kiss her. This time it’s slow and peaceful, the impromptu urgency of earlier now gone in favor of quiet comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not leaving until they’re gone,” she says when it ends. “I’m not walking past them after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe laughs and pecks her lips again. “Why not? For all they know, you were the one making me come. Twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Beca take pause; she didn’t need people looking at her who just heard her orgasm (twice), but the thought that they would see Chloe and her together...they wouldn’t know it was Beca. And she kind of liked the idea that people might think they’d heard her get Chloe off like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She supposes the pride that accompanies that feeling is what Chloe is genuinely feeling. And she really doesn’t want to hurt her pride. “Yeah, okay,” she says with a nod. “Let’s pack up and go home so I can return the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her response earns her particularly hard, deep kiss from Chloe. “Can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>